Cold Blooded
by simplenicole
Summary: Aletta Woods is a quiet fifteen year old girl. She is from another "world" which is completely different than the "Earthland" world. When she has her fifteen birthday, she is being thrown to another world, which consist of magics and mages wizard . Sure, she can do magic since her mother tought her to do that.


** Chapter one: The Vampire**

**Aletta Woods wakes up after she heard a loud explosion from her surroundings, she then discovers that there's a blue haired girl who has been staring at her worriedly. Feeling not save, she then grabs one of her guns and points it to the blue haired girl. The girl, who seems to be older than Aletta; just smiled and offers her a hand.**

**"Don't be scared," she said; smiling. "Juvia is not going to hurt you."**

**The black haired with a brown highlighted haired girl raises her eyebrows and still pointing her gun to the girl. With her cold eyes, she stood up and puts her gun right on the blue haired girl's forehead. That made the whole guild to take a notice of what going on. The elders of the guild starts to calm the fifteen year old girl ,even though a pink haired guy refuse to do so.**

**"calm yourself down,young lady." Said one of them. "no need to point a gun to her. Now, let it go."**

**Aletta doesn't mind them and continue with the blue haired girl. The poor girl is confused, she starts to takes her dagger from her pocket and throws it to the men who is trying to interfere . It doesn't harm anybody, but it did made a fuss. **

**"Who do you think you are?! Messing with our guild ,and with our mages? Let Juvia go, you brat!" The pink haired guy screams as his hands started to glow with fire. Aletta notices it. A fire dragon slayer. **

**"w-wait! Natsu! She's just a child!" another one time is a seventeen year old girl; a shoulder length blonde girl.**

**Aletta tilts her head around, to see the two of them and then the red haired girl with a lonely aura , pointing her sword to Aletta's head.**

**"What exactly are you? What are you doing In here?" she asked.**

**Aletta stares coldly. "Get lost,human. Do not fight me."**

**The red haired mage looks irritated, before she started to swing her sword again. "Release Juvia."**

**Aletta let out a sarcastic laugh. "What do you want with the gloomy blue haired girl,anyways?"**

**The black haired, shirtless guy approaches Aletta. It seems that he is an ice mage. He made the guild feels a little bit chilly. His eyes were fierce. Not as cold as Aletta's, but it scares the blue haired girl.**

**"What do ****_you_**** want with her then? She seems nothing to you. What do you need her for?" he asked, irritated.**

**Aletta chuckles coldly. She then puts her gun away, and then in the blink of an eye; she seized the blue haired mage by her right arm. She then pulls the mage's cloth until it reveals her neck. Aletta touches it gently, before she bends down to take a smell. The smell of blood. It gives her pleasure.**

**"****_me_****?," She smirks. "Nothing. She is just simply a meal to me. "**

**The ice mage becomes furious. "Let her go."  
"Make me." Aletta replies.**

**The water mage changes her body component to her magic form, water. So when Aletta wants to bite her neck, she couldn't actually bites it. She shoots Aletta with a sudden attack. It shocks Aletta completely, and it strokes Aletta's body hard. She backs off a little before she looks at the water mage with her fierce eyes. **

**"Juvia will not let you take control of Juvia's body! " she said, trying to remain calm. " Juvia is strong."**

**The black haired mage sees that. He sees that completely. Aletta , the pureblood vampire cannot hold her thirst of blood any longer, she is hungry. Very Hungry. She then take the water mage's hand which she discovers that she is named ; Juvia Loxar , and Aletta shows her fangs . She bite Juvia's right hand. Juvia couldn't move, her blood is taken away in seconds. **

**"Juvia!" Erza exclaimed, drawing her sword once again and ready to stab Aletta's head. **

**Levy, the short looking mage; suddenly knows what is going on. She opens the book about the blood sucking demon, with enormous beauty and immortality.**

**"Let go of her, you monster!" Natsu throws a flame at her , which cause her to back a little, with Juvia still in her arms. Aletta threatens with a hand tries to choke Juvia's throat. **

**Juvia gulps.**

**With all the mages gathers around to take down the fifteen year old girl, Aletta did not show any signs of "backing off". She then takes an eye to Gray who is eye-ing her with his cold , worried eyes.  
"Aww,worried about your girlfriend?" Aletta hissed.**

**"g-g-gray-sama's g-g-girlfriend…?!" Juvia blushed as Aletta hissed to Gray. The ice mage did not budge one bit. He is worried, indeed. And Aletta's teasings did not make it any better. He cares for Juvia, as long as he could remember. Gray is furious. Even Lucy and Natsu could see that. **

**"Too bad you couldn't have her. And she is so….****_tasty_****." Aletta smirks.**

**Ready to take another bite of the water mage. This time on the nape of her neck. It is not like Aletta at all. Couldn't hold her thirst of blood is very rare for the blood is really delicious. And Juvia's blood is unbearable. **

**"What do you want with her?!" Gray exploded.**

**Aletta's eyes turns blue, light blue. **

**"As you can see, I'm a vampire. A pureblood," Aletta began, scanning each and everyone of them. **

**She then finds someone who is avoiding her glances. Aletta goes to that person, takes his neck , tight enough to choke him. She takes his fangs on that his nape. Sucking his blood. **

**"BLEH," She seems disgusted. "His blood is terrible."**

**The man is no longer alive, she crushed him with her strong grip. She despised the man completely, and he just perished just like that. **

**"so disrespectful." She mumbles.**

**Erza, is furious. She exploded when Aletta kills the poor man, who is powerless. **

**"I ask you one more time, demon. Who are you?" She said, fiercely.**

**With her disrespectful eyes,Aletta Answered. "You dare to draw your sword at me , human?"**

**With all that fuss, the master comes in, and completely notice Aletta. He knows that Aletta is not human. Hence, he put a spell on her, putting her to sleep. The young vampire falls. Erza backs down. But not Natsu. He thinks Aletta is a threat, since she kills one of the mages in Fairy Tail. The fire dragon slayer draws his fire, ready to strike Aletta.**

**That's when Juvia walks in, and defends Aletta. The vampire who bit her.**

**"NO!" She screams. "Don't kill her!"**

**"Juvia?" Lucy gasps, looking at Lisanna and Mirajane. And then she turns to Levy, who is in the same "shock" as Lucy.**

**Natsu, gritted his teeth. "Move! That demon kills one of our mage! She needs to pay the price!"**

**The master, Makarov opens his mouth. "Calm yourself, Natsu. "**

**"Gramps!" Natsu protested, then he looks at Juvia who is protecting the vampire. "fine!"**

**Juvia sighs in relieve, despite that child is the one who bite her left palms and drank her blood. Juvia looks at Aletta who is sleeping with a worried face. She doesn't know exactly why, but she thinks Aletta is a lot like her. She just know that she needs protection. **

**"Juvia, …. Are you okay?" Gray bends down and take her left hand. Ofcourse, she did blush.**

**Juvia nods. **

**"But she isn't ." She said, still holding on with Aletta.**

**Gray raised his eyebrows, confused.**

**"You gotta be kidding me, Juvia. She attacks you. She killed a man."**

**Juvia looks at Gray with her black wide eyes, her usual icy yet warm look. "Gray-sama, she is just a hungry little girl."**


End file.
